This invention relates generally to torque converters and more particularly to torque converters that have axial type reactors.
Two types of reactors are currently used in automotive and industrial torque converters. These are the radial type and the axial type. Radial type reactors are conventionally used and perform very well. However radial type reactors are expensive to manufacture and consequently axial type reactors have a significant cost advantage over radial type reactors. On the other hand, axial type reactors typically have a 1 to 3% efficiency disadvantage within converter operating range in comparison to radial type reactors.